doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forest of the Dead (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Forest of the Dead ist die 211. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Während der Doctor mit Lux' Gruppe auf der Flucht vor dem infizierten Raumanzug ist, beobachtet das Mädchen die ganze Sache an seinem Fernseher. Auf verschiedenen Programmen sieht sie die einzelnen Räume. Dann schaltet sie in ein Programm, in dem sie sieht, wie Donna in einem Krankenwagen zu einer kleinen Privatklinik gefahren wird. Dort erhält sie Besuch von Dr. Moon, den sie zuerst nicht erkennt, sich aber plötzlich erinnert als er verdeutlicht, er habe sie die ganzen zwei Jahre, seit denen sie dort sei, behandelt. Dr. Moon macht einen kleinen Spaziergang mit Donna, die immer wieder unter Gedächtnislücken zu leiden scheint. Er fragt, ob die Träume von dem Doctor und der blauen Box aufgehört hätten. Vor der Klinik ist jetzt ein Schild zu sehen, auf dem CAL steht, was deren Name zu sein scheint. Dr. Moon stellt Donna einen anderen Patienten, Lee McAvoyd, vor, der als Stotterer kaum ein Wort herausbringt. Doch er lädt sie zum Angeln ein und eine Weile später heiraten die beiden. Sieben Jahre später: Dr. Moon ist bei Donna und ihren zwei Kindern zu Besuch und freut sich, dass Donna sich so gut integriert hat. Als er gehen will, scheint er sich für einen Moment aufzulösen und statt dessen wird der Doctor mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver sichtbar. Er scheint auch sie zu sehen und ruft erstaunt ihren Namen. Dr. Moon gibt eine lapidare Erklärung ab, doch Donna ist total schockiert: "Der Doctor...ich habe den Doctor gesehen", ist alles, was sie herausbringt. "Ja, das haben Sie", bestätigt Dr. Moon gelassen, "und dann haben Sie es vergessen". Eine Phrase, die er immer wieder verwendet, wenn Donna 'aus der Zeit' gerät. Als wäre er gerade hereingekommen, begrüßt Donna den zufrieden lächelnden Dr. Moon. In der Library haben sich die Gejagten unterdessen in die Mitte eines Raumes mit Glaskuppel gestellt, wo genügend Licht hineinkommt, um sie zu sichern. Auch hier untersucht der Doctor mit Rivers Hilfe eine dunkle Ecke und stellt fest, dass die Vashta Nerada sich noch versammeln und derzeit zu schwach seien, um anzugreifen. Doch das werde sich ändern. Rivers Team spricht sie auf das seltsame Kennen der beiden an. Sie versichert erneut, dass sie ihm total vertraut. Anita stellt fest, dass der Doctor aber ihr nicht zu vertrauen schiene. Das Problem sei, stellt River fest, dass er sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht getroffen habe. Der Doctor hat Probleme mit seinem Screwdriver, der durch irgendetwas gestört wird. River schlägt verschiedene Möglichkeiten vor, anders mit dem Gerät zu hantieren, was den Doctor wieder sehr stutzig macht. Erneut will er wissen, warum er ihr das Gerät gegeben haben soll. Darüber geraten sie in eine etwas hitzigere Debatte, die Lux unterbricht indem er auf ihre prekäre Situation hinweist, in der sie sich anpflaumen würden, wie ein altverheiratetes Ehepaar. Der Doctor schaut River irritiert an. Da sie offensichtlich etwas ändern muss an des Doctors Misstrauen, sagt sie, sie werde ihm beweisen, dass sie jemand ist, dem er eines Tages völlig vertrauen werde. Es täte ihr sehr, sehr Leid, fügt sie hinzu und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Doctor starrt sie erschrocken an, doch er kann es nur bestätigen als sie wissen will, ob sie jetzt klar seien miteinander. Nachdem er diesen seltsamen Moment noch einen Hauch hat nachwirken lassen, geht der Doctor wieder zur Tagesordnung über. Er will wissen, was die Störung des Screwdrivers verursacht, die wirklich ungewöhnlich ist. Das einzig andere ist, dass der Mond aufgegangen ist. Doch Lux erklärt, es sei kein richtiger Mond, er sei Teil der Bibliothek, ein Doktor Mond - ein Virenchecker, der den Hauptcomputer im Herzen der Bibliothek unterstütze. Irgendetwas Lebendiges in der Bibliothek würde mit dem Mond kommunizieren, stellt der Doctor fest. Er manipuliert ein wenig an dem Gerät, als plötzlich Donna für einen Augenblick sichtbar wird. Er versucht, das Bild wiederzubekommen, als Anita etwas Wichtiges zu verkünden hat: sie hat zwei Schatten. Tapfer lässt sie sich den Helm aufsetzen, auch wenn es bei Propper Dave nichts gebracht hat. Der Doctor versucht, die Vashta Nerada zu überlisten, indem er das Visir schwärzt, so als seien sie bereits darin - er weiß aber nicht, ob das gelingen wird. Unterdessen ist Daves Raumanzug wieder aufgetaucht und das Rennen geht von Neuem los. Das Mädchen beobachtet es auf dem Fernseher, doch es scheint ihr zu missfallen, also schaltet es um und landet bei Donna. Sie ist wieder mal etwas verwirrt mit der Zeit, denn gerade eben war Dr. Moon noch da und jetzt kommt schon ihr Mann heim. Auch beim zu Bett gehen scheinen ihr einige Zeitsequenzen in der Erinnerung zu fehlen. Sie hört, dass etwas in den Briefkasten geworfen wird. Während Lee es holt, beobachtet Donna vom Fenster aus eine verschleierte Person in langen schwarzen Kleidern davongehen. Von ihr scheinten die Zeilen "Die Welt ist falsch" zu stammen, die mit dem Wunsch nach einem Treffen am Spielplatz verbunden sind. Das Mädchem am Fernseher rät ihr ängstlich, nicht hinzugehen. Doch Donna erscheint am folgenden Tag mit ihren Kindern und spricht mit der Verschleierten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Miss Evangelista handelt, die Donnas Freundlichkeit vergelten will. Sie erklärt Donna, dass die Zeit hier völlig anders auftritt - eher wie in einem Traum und das sei Donna ja auch schon aufgefallen. Donna kann ein paar Erinnerungsfetzen an die Library ausmachen. Unterdessen schickt der Doctor River und die Übrigen zu einem hellen Punkt, während er mit 'Propper Dave' sprechen will - zumindest will er es versuchen. Er ermahnt den Schwarm in dem Anzug, sich des Mannes zu bedienen, dessen letzte Gedanken sie noch bei sich tragen. Er fragt, was die Vashta Nerada, die eigentlich in alten Wäldern lebten, in einer Bibliothek zu suchen hätten. Tatsächlich fängt der 'Anzug' an zu reden. Er erklärt dem Doctor, dass sie nicht hierhin gekommen seien, sondern von hier kämen. Dies seien ihre Wälder, wiederholt er mehrmals. Schließlich wird es dem Doctor klar. Bücher werden aus Holz gemacht, so kamen die Mikrosporen, aus denen die Vashta Nerada entstehen, hierher - in Abermillionen von Büchern. Jetzt muss der Doctor feststellen, dass sich die Vashta Nerada auch Other Daves bemächtigt haben. Doch als die Anzüge von beiden Seiten auf ihn zu kommen, öffnet der Doctor mit seinem Screwdriver eine Falltür, auf die er sich gestellt hatte und kann ihnen entkommen. Donna erinnert sich, dass Miss Evangelista tot ist. Das seien sie hier gewissermaßen alle, bestätigt die verhüllte Person. Sie hat Donna zum Spielplatz bestellt, weil sie hier am besten zeigen kann, wie diese virtuelle Welt, in der sie sich befinden, funktioniert. Die Kinder lebten nicht wirklich, erläutert sie. Donnas beiden Kinder sind nun in vielfacher Ausgabe zu sehen, immer dieselben beiden. Donna ist völlig verwirrt und wütend, dass das über ihre Kinder behauptet wird. Sie zieht der Peron den Schleier vom Kopf und darunter kommt Miss Evangelistas Gesicht zum Vorschein, allerdings grauenhaft verzerrt. Das Mädchen am Fernseher ist ebenso entsetzt wie Donna. Indessen versucht River Anita zu erklären, wie seltsam es für sie ist, den Doctor, der in der Tat auf ihren Ruf hin kam, so zu erleben, wie sie ihn niemals gekannt hat. Als jener dazukommt, tut er ihre Erklärungen, wie der Doctor, den sie kennt, sei, als Spoiler ab. Der Doctor muss den beiden den Verlust Other Daves mitteilen. Durch eine Erwähnung Anitas fällt dem Doctor jetzt etwas auf: die Botschaft lautete, 4022 sind gesichert, nicht, sie sind sicher, wie es eigentlich heißen müsste. Miss Evangelista erklärt Donna, dass ihre Versehrtheit daher rührt, dass sie eine unvollständige Kopie sei, denn nur ihr Datengeist wurde gespeichert. Das Mädchem am Fernseher schreit laut "nein!" als es das hört. Der Doctor erläutert River unterdessen anhand der Daten aus dem Computer, dass alle 4022 auf einen Schlag fortteleportiert wurden, als die Vashta Nerada stark genug waren, um anzugreifen. Doch es gab keinen Ort, wo sie hin konnten, so verblieben die Partikel im System und warteten darauf 'versendet' zu werden. Also hat der riesige Computer im Herzen der Bibliothek, auf dem es Backups von allen Büchern gibt, die je geschrieben wurden, sie erstmal auf der Festplatte gesichert. So ähnlich erklärt es gerade auch Miss Evangelista. Donna erinnert sich an ihr Gesicht in der Statue. Wenn das hier nun gewissermaßen ein Traum sei, fragt sie, wessen Traum es dann wäre. Miss Evangelista, die verdrehterweise statt mit einem hübschen Gesicht nun mit hoher Intelligenz reproduziert wird, sagt, alles verstünde sie auch nicht. Sie sähe immer nur ein Wort: CAL. Dem Mädchen ist das offenbar zuviel, sie verpasst Donnas 'Tochter' vermittels eines Tastendrucks eine kleine Verletzung, so dass Donna zu den Kindern eilt, um zu helfen und zu trösten. Miss Evangelista versucht erneut, ihr klarzumachen, dass die Kinder nur ihrer Imagination entspringen. Doch das will Donna nicht mehr gelten lassen. Sie nimmt ihre Kinder und geht, während das Mädchen schreit: "Hör auf, ich hasse dich, du verrätst alles!" Als sein Vater aus der Küche kommt und fragt, was los sei, brüllt sie: "Halt' den Mund", drückt eine Taste auf der Fernbedienung und der Vater verschwindet. Erschrocken und wütend wirft das Kind die Fernbedienung zu Boden. In der Bibliothek geht sogleich ein Alarm los - die Selbstzerstörung wurde ausgelöst. Es bleiben 20 Minuten. Das Mädchen liegt, mit allem offenbar völlig überfordert, zusammengerollt am Boden, während Donnas Kinder schon selber mutmaßen, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht wirklich sind und die Zeit so seltsam vergeht. Außerdem hat der Himmel eine sehr unnatürliche Farbe angenommen. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass in 20 Minuten diese Welt zusammenbrechen werde. Doch Lux ist zuversichtlich, dass Dr. Moon, der zur Hilfe CALs eingesetzt wurde, es werde richten können. Genau das versucht er auch gerade. Sie habe vergessen, erklärt er ihr, dass sie es war, die all diese Leute in Sicherheit brachte. Er versucht, sie zum Erinnern zu bringen, doch das Mädchen will nichts mehr hören und schaltet nun auch ihn ab. Auch Lux wird jetzt klar, dass die Lage verdammt ernst ist und er möchte CAL retten. Er muss den Doctor ins Innerste des Planeten bringen, um ihm zu zeigen, was CAL ist. River ist mit soviel Enthusiasmus bei der Sache, dass der Doctor bemerkt, er würde wetten, er möge sie. "Oh, das tust du", erwidert River im Brustton der Überzeugung. Unterdessen bringt Donna ihre Kinder ins Bett und redet auf sie ein um sie - und vor allem auch sich selbst - von der Existenz dieser Welt zu überzeugen. Doch es gelingt nicht, die Kinder sind plötzlich verschwunden. Donna ist untröstlich. Das Herzstück des Computers ist erreicht und die Zeit wird knapp. Das Mädchen liegt am Boden und bittet um Hilfe. Das ist in der Bibliothek zu hören, obgleich der Computer im Schlaf-Modus ist. Es scheint eine Art Traum zu sein und das bestätigt Lux nun: es träume von einem normalen Leben. CAL ist die Abkürzung für Charlotte Abigail Lux, seine Tante, die im Kindesalter starb und Bücher über alles liebte. Ihr Vater richtete ihr diese Welt ein, und fügte ihren Geist dort ein. Sie bekam ein Traumleben und einen Mond, um über sie zu wachen. Lux holt ihr Gesicht in eine Drohne. Als River in ihr das Kind aus dem Computer erkennt korrigiert er, sie sei gewissermaßen der Computer. Es sei allerdings Bedingung gewesen, sie in Frieden zu lassen und nicht zu einer Freak-Show zu machen. Der Doctor ist sichtlich bewegt über diese Geschichte und dass das Kind all die Menschen in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Das, erklärt er nun, hätte sie vergessen müssen, denn sie hätte es nicht aushalten können all diese Geister in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Um das zu können, muss man schon ein Time Lord sein. Was jetzt zu tun sei, stellt er fest, wäre, all die Leute wieder zusammenzufügen und zurückzubringen. Doch auch wenn das eine einfache Idee ist, Charlotte hat nicht genug Speicherkapazität übrig, um das zu bewerkstelligen. Doch auch dafür hat der Doctor eine Lösung: er will sich selbst in den Computer einbinden, sodass sie seine Kapazitäten nutzen könne. Das, stellt River fest, würde ihn töten. Es würde beide Herzen verbrennen und nichts zum Regenerieren lassen. Doch der Doctor erklärt, während er schon zu basteln beginnt, er werde sein Bestes tun, nicht zu sterben. Er befiehlt Lux und River, weitere Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Anita will vom Doctor wissen, was mit den Vashta Nerada sei. Dies seien ihre Wälder, erklärt der Doctor. Er werde Charlotte in ihrer kleinen Welt versiegeln und alle anderen fortbringen. Dann könnten sie diese Welt haben. Das sei das beste Versprechen, das er ihnen machen konnte, droht er nun, denn er habe die tapfere Anita gern gehabt. Er weiß also schon seit einer Weile, dass jene nicht mehr existiert. Sie sollten ihn nicht herausfordern, sagt der Doctor böse. Sie sollten die Leute herausgeben und gehen lassen, dann ließe er sie ihn Ruhe. In der größten Bibliothek des Universums offensichtlich über den Doctor informiert, geben die Vashta Nerada schließlich klein bei und dem Doctor einen Tag. Jetzt kommt River zurück und schlägt den Doctor kurzerhand k.o. und setzt ihn mit Handschellen fest. Dann bindet sie sich selbst statt seiner in den Computer ein. Als er zu sich kommt, registriert er das entsetzt und fordert sie auf, das zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hätte sie nicht sie allergeringste Chance, mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Doch sie weiß, auch er hätte sie nicht und so gibt sie nicht kleinbei. Das Lustige wäre, stellt sie fest, er habe immer gewusst, wie sie sterben werde. Sie deutet die letzte, wunderbare Station ihres gemeinsamen Lebens an, in der er geweint habe, weil er wusste, was passieren würde. Er habe ihr den Screwdriver gegeben. Der Doctor will es immer noch nicht zulassen, doch sie erklärt, wenn er jetzt stürbe, würden sie sich niemals begegnen. Er wisse das. Er solle sie das tun lassen, es sei nicht vorbei, er würde sie wiedersehen. Das alles käme für ihn noch - sie und er, Zeit und Raum. "River, du kennst meinen Namen", beginnt er, während der Countdown dem Ende zuläuft, "es gibt nur einen Grund, warum ich je jemandem meinen Namen sagen würde. Es gibt nur einen Augenblick, zu dem ich..." River gebietet ihm sanft, zu schweigen, nicht zu spoilern und führt die entscheidenden Kabelenden zueinander. Ein grelles Licht durchfährt sie und den ganzen Raum. Lee kommt besorgt heim zu Donna, die ihm völlig aufgelöst mitteilt, das nichts dort wirklich sei. Jetzt erfasst das Licht auch die beiden. Ob er real sei, will Lee wissen. Voller Hoffnung, Recht zu haben, ergreift Donna sein Gesicht und sagt, natürlich sei er das - das hoffe sie jedenfalls, ergänzt sie. Jetzt driften die beiden auseinander, Lee kann in der Aufregung nur stottern und kein Wort herausbringen. Sie werde ihn finden, verspricht Donna, während sie sich auflösen. Strackman, der an einer Konsole beschäftigt ist, wird plötzlich gewahr, dass eine Reihe verwirrter Personen in der Bibliothek stehen, die nicht recht wissen, wo sie sich befinden. Überglücklich geht er auf sie zu und umarmt sie mit der Feststellung, sie seien zurück, er habe es geschafft. Der Doctor aber sitzt mit totunglücklichem Ausdruck festgekettet da und starrt auf den Stuhl, auf dem gerade noch River gesessen hat. In den Daten der Bibliothek kann Donna Lee nicht finden und sie vermutet, dass er doch nicht real war. In der Tat aber hat sie es nur knapp verpasst, als er fortteleportiert wurde, wie es dem Versprechen des Doctors nach mit allen Personen nach und nach geschieht. Sie ist genauso unglücklich wie sie weiß, dass der Doctor es ist, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben kann. Doch dann nimmt er sie an der Hand und geht mit ihr zur Abteilung 'Biografien', wo er Rivers Tagebuch hinterlegt und weder er noch Donna der Versuchung verfallen, hineinzuschauen und sich spoilern zu lassen. Auch Rivers Screwdriver legt er dazu. Doch plötzlich stutzt er: Wenn er ihr an ihrem letzten Tag dieses Gerät gegeben hat, muss das einen guten Grund gehabt haben. Sein zukünftiges Ich würde viel Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken, wie er sie retten könnte. Er betrachtet das Gerät, öffnet ein Kläppchen und sieht es: er hat sie in dem Screwdriver gesichert. Er rennt los, begibt sich in das Herz des Planeten und überträgt ihre gesicherten Daten in den Computer. Das Gesicht Charlottes lächelt ihm dabei aus der Drohne zu. River findet sich wieder in der virtuellen Welt, wo sie von Charlotte und Dr. Moon begrüßt wird. Charlotte versichert ihr, dass dieser Ort nun sicher sei, weil der Doctor alles repariert habe. Da es aber ein etwas einsamer Ort jetzt sei, habe sie einige Freunde hergebracht. Überglücklich kann River nun auch Anita, Evangelista und beide Daves begrüßen, da 'dieser unglaubliche Mann einfach nicht nachgeben kann'. Und während River in ihrer neuen Welt die Kinder zu Bett bringt, versucht der Doctor etwas, von dem sie gesagt hatte, dass er es könne, er öffnet die TARDIS-Tür mit einem Fingerschnippen. Doch das Beste ist: alle, alle leben! Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben